ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 103
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 103: Keith and Ivan After seeing Toby melt before their very eyes, the elementals were feeling sick to their stomachs. Spartacus was walking the elementals down the hall. "If you enjoyed that...", he said, "...you're just going to love what we have to show you next!" 103: KEITH AND IVAN Spartacus stopped in front of a wall. He punched it, but this time two sections came crashing down. Inside was a glass window, revealing in one section a man smiling in a chair, and in the other was a man with a purple suit and cloak looking pissed off. "I would like to introduce you to these two.", Spartacus said. "The man in the chair is Keith. The man with the cloak is Ivan. Say hi!" Keith looked at Aaron in shock. "Is that Aaron, The Lightning Warrior?!", he asked. "You're so awesome!" "Don't be shy, Ivan.", Spartacus said. "Fuck off.", Ivan said with a thick Russian accent. "As you can tell, Ivan doesn't like me.", Spartacus said. "But there's not a damn thing he can do, trapped behind that wall of bulletproof glass!" Spartacus stuck his tongue out at Ivan. Ivan, in response, raised his middle finger at Spartacus. "Go on, Keith!", Spartacus said. "Show them what you can do!" Keith stood up. "Are you seeing this, Aaron, The Lightning Warrior?", Keith asked. Keith's hands turned to sand. Slowly, his whole body transitioned to a Sandstorm. "What the--?!", the elementals asked. "Keith was a normal human.", Spartacus said. "Notice my usage of was? We injected him with the blood of Thomas the sand elemental, so now he has the powers of a sand elemental." "You cannot do this.", Ivan said. "It is inhuman." "Much like yourself and your buddies, Kapris and Said?", Spartacus asked. Suddenly, a giant purple fist tried to punch Spartacus, but stopped upon contact with the glass. Ivan screamed in pain as his cloak drew back, revealing his cloak to be what the purple fist was. "He can move his cloak--?", Kevin asked. "--just like that?", Derick finished. "Yes.", Spartacus said. "However, he never does so voluntarily; we have to force him." "You are son of bitch!", Ivan shouted. "You experiment on humans for fun! Project SPARTACUS is no "project" at all! Your patients die, you don't care!" "And what of your buddies' rampage through here when that guy tried to kill us?", Spartacus asked. "You didn't object to them killing people." "You deserve death!", Ivan shouted. "It is only suitable punishment for you!" "Shut up.", Spartacus said. Spartacus pressed a button on the wall. An electric shock was sent through a wire attached to a dog collar on Ivan's neck, which the elementals hadn't noticed. Ivan screamed in pain until Spartacus released the button. "Next exhibit!", Spartacus said. Ivan, whose body was smoldering, began to think back on the days before his experimentation... BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff